


Gravity

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

There are many things that fall.  
  
 _Petals._ Of the sakura, as you took him to a park near the hotel. There was barely any free-time between the tight schedules—with all the dance practice and costume fitting and stage rehearsals. It was late at night and you were both tired from a long day at the stadium. And then suddenly he said he ‘wanna see some sakura’. You didn’t know where that came up from. ‘Next time, when we have time, Min-ah’ you said.  
  
‘But we don’t have time, hyung,’ he said, eyes a little bit sad, and then you remembered that you were nearing the time when you’d have to spend two years _away_ from him.  
  
So you both sneaked out after manager-hyung was gone to his own room. The park was devoid from other people, as it was late night. You took his hand in yours as you walked down the sidewalk, without fear of being stared at. The flowers appeared purplish-blue in the dark, and as it was the end of season, most of the trees were no longer fully-bloomed. You wondered if Changmin would be disappointed. But then Changmin sighed, ‘Thanks, hyung,’ head leaning against yours and eyes trained on one tree to another.  
  
Your eyes crossed when one petal landed on your nose. You heard a chuckle and then Changmin’s hand came to pick it up. You did the same when one fell on the crown of his head.  
  
‘It’s beautiful’ he whispered as you kissed his upturned lips.  
  
You watched the street lamps reflected on his eyes. You hummed in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
 _Shadow._ In his room, when you twisted your fingers here and there in front of the flashlight to form shadow of various animals. Entwined thumbs and flapping of the rest made a bird. Thumb, middle-finger, and ring-finger as a muzzle, forefinger and pinky as ears; a fox. Downturned palms except for the thumb; a horse. Now lower the thumbs; a raven. You then tried to make a bunny but the shadow looked more like a mutant than a bunny. You scratched your head in confusion.  
  
‘Lame,’ you heard Changmin’s voice, raspy and laden with sleep.  
  
‘You said you were bored,’ you ruffled his hair from where you were sitting crossed leg on the floor, just beside the bed where he was curled on. ‘Hyung came to the rescue.’  
  
‘I was bored, not _dying_ ,’ he said, despite sounding like a choked chicken just half an hour ago before taking some medicine. You were glad his nose got less stuffy so he could actually breathe while lying down.  
  
‘Go to sleep, do you need something else?’ you turned off the flashlight and the room went completely dark.  
  
‘No,’ he said. But then a muffled reply came later, something that suspiciously sounded like _‘cuddle’_. You laughed and then crawled into the bed beside him. Taking him to your arms, you tucked his head under your chin.  
  
Even in the shadow, you could still _see_ his blush.  
  
  
  
  
 _Snowflakes._ Of the first snow of the year. You woke up at dawn to see that snow was starting to pile up on the windowsill. The gusto that came from a full day-off lit that much brighter, and you rose from the bed so quickly you got a bit dizzy. You grabbed whatever coat and beanie you saw in the wardrobe, then put on some socks and skipped to the front door. The breeze was chilly against your face as you walked out the door. You gave a slight ‘brrr’ and rubbed your palms together for warmth.  
  
But it was beautiful; grasses still peeking from beneath the snow, the dim light of the awakening sun, the royal blue of the sky, the puffs of your breath—and _him_ , squatting in the middle of the backyard and scrabbling at the ground for God knows what. He was wearing your shirt _and_ beanie and you wondered if he came out here half-asleep too. You smiled softly and came back to the house to get him a coat. When you returned, though, he was nowhere to be seen. You called for him and barely said ‘Chang—‘ when a snowball hit you right in your face.  
  
He suddenly popped out from behind a bush and shouted ‘Tag, you’re it!’ before running off across the backyard like a madman. You blinked, wondering what he ate last night, but then grinned nonetheless. You ducked to make a snowball, but then something caught your eyes, on the ground where Changmin was when you first spotted him.  
  
 _Yunho &Changmin_, carved on the snow.  
  
A snowball hit your face again. It was Changmin, looking annoyed, perhaps because you hadn’t yet chase him around and indulge him in a game of snowball-fight. His eyes landed on where you were staring.  
  
You drew a big heart as a frame outside the words.  
  
You ate snowball the third time that day, but it was worth seeing his intense blush.  
  
  
  
  
 _Stars_. They were dotting the night sky so you went out the balcony to appreciate the view. He happened to be out there as well, sitting on the wooden bench, a cup of tea on one hand, and a book on his lap. You decided to replace the book with your head. He stared down his nose at you, eyebrows rising as if to say ‘ _what the hell?_ ’ You just shrugged. You heard his soft huff and then he eventually put his book aside. You grinned in victory.  
  
‘I’ll show you some constellations. There, it’s Taurus’ you twirled your finger a bit like you were casting some spell, and then pointed at a direction in the sky. You heard Changmin snorted ‘bull’ in disbelief ‘Yes, you’re right’  
  
‘I meant bull _shit_ , hyung.’  
  
‘There, it’s Sagitarius. See the arrow? And there’s ours, Aquarius,’ you moved your finger randomly. You just knew Changmin was rolling his eyes. ‘Oh, oh, it’s Cassiopeia.’  
  
‘You’re just seeing what you want,’ Changmin was gazing up and you could see the birthmark under his chin.  
  
‘I wanna see some shooting star,’ you wanted to touch the birthmark, but then Changmin turned his head to look at you so your finger bopped his nose. He grunted.  
  
‘They’re just dusts and rocks, kinda useless to make a wish at,’ Changmin pointed.  
  
‘Why would I need to make a wish?’ you moved your hand to tug his ear. Changmin gave you a puzzled look, ‘My wish came true long, long ago’  
  
‘Uh…you becoming a dancer?’  
  
You shook your head and smiled. You trailed your fingers down his cheeks to cup his face, ‘You. I have you.’  
  
He gave a surprised, small laugh, then craned his neck down to kiss your nose, ‘Yeah, of course.’  
  
  
  
  
There are many things that fall.  
  
  
  
  
 _Teardrops_. Down his cheeks, as he croaked out a broken 'are you leaving too?' all those years ago.  
  
  
  
  
 _Eyelids_. Of his, veiling his deep brown orbs, as you pressed your lips against his. 'Never,' you said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Including you, for him._  
  
  
  
~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> First written, finished: 25-Oct-2014
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
